comedydrama_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
12
12 & 13 Months, Years & Days of Romance is an 2017 romantic comedy-drama film, starring Joey Bragg, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Terry Crews and Matthew Broderick reprising their roles as Tony Smith and Alex Fitzgerald. Summary The film takes place between the years of 1974, 1981-1999 and 2000-2009, before Lisa was born and tells the story of Tony and Alex's life as frenemies when they were 19. Plot 1974 In the summer of 1974, four nearing-teenage boys — Alex Fitzgerald (with Richard Dreyfuss's voice in his head narrating the story), Dewey Hicks, Andrew Van Pelt, Tony Smith and Brendan Wyatt — set out to find a dead body in the woods, following a set of railroad tracks to find it. At the start of their trip, they try going through Harry Van Dyke's junkyard, only to be chased out by Van Dyke and his dog Chopper. As they travel further down the tracks, they are chased across a bridge by a train, which ends up running over Brendan's legs, as does another train that follows closely behind, which effectively cripples him. The others end up going all the way back to Pressman's junkyard to get him a wheelchair. Upon finding the body of Terrence Walden (Aaron Eckhart), they are confronted by the town bully Peter and his gang, consisting of cartoon characters Beast-Man and Mer-Man from Masters of the Universe, and the character Norm from Cheers, who come to take credit for finding the body. Peter threatens the boys with a knife, but Alex pulls out a gun to intimidate Peter, who swears he will come back for revenge and could get a gun tomorrow. However, since their next meeting will be inevitable, as they live in the same neighborhood, Alex did not let Peter to have the body to avoid further consequences. Upon returning home, the boys were insulted by their parents including their siblings (Maddie, 3-year-old Nikki and Miranda) because of taking the body of Mr. Walden. Everyone learns this, including Mayor Carter (Tim Robbins) and awards them for their braveness. 1981 Many years later, Alex (Joey Bragg) grows up and goes to college and still becomes Maddie's twin enemy. He then meets Alyssa, the girlfriend of Peter. His girlfriend, Steffanie, broke up with him for Andrew. He and Andrew become frenemies. While Andrew was drowning, they save each other and apologize. Alex and Alyssa fell in love and she siad she's moving to Kansas. They said that they'll meet someday. 1984 In Valentine's Day 1984, an opening playing to "I Gotta Feeling" (referencing the film Valentine's Day), the film shows a 21-year-old Alex, now an NRC scientist, is shown working at NRC. His co-worker and classmate/friend, Brendan, asks who will be his date. Feeling guilty about it, he then says he does not have a date. Meanwhile, Alyssa, a full-time wedding planner, attends her client's wedding. Her publicist told her who will be her date. She said she has no date. She never wanted to go with Peter because he is very abusive. The two go in their apartments, sad and lonely, wished to see each other. 1985 1986 1989 1997 1998 1999 2000 2005 2008 2009 Cast Main Cast *Richard Dreyfuss and Matthew Broderick as the narrators *Joey Bragg as Alex Fitzgerald, one of the protagonist who is a former scientist **Pierce Gagnon as Young Alex **Evan Peters as Alex (20's) **Justin Long as Alex (30's) **Matthew Broderick as Current Alex *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Tony Smith, one of the main protagonist and the anti-hero of the film. He is a con artist **Miles Brown as Young Tony **Michael B. Jordan as Tony (20's) **Chris Rock as Tony (30's) **Terry Crews as Current Tony *Audrey Whitby as Alyssa Mendes, a secret spy and can see what happens. She is Alex's love interest **Emma Roberts as Alyssa (20's) **Roberts also plays Jennifer Coleman **Anna Camp as Jennifer Coleman **Jennifer Aniston as Older Jennifer **Rachel McAdams as Alyssa (30's) **Demi Moore as Current Alyssa *Dove Cameron as Maddie Fitzgerald, the main deuteragonist who is overprotective to Alex **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Maddie **Sara Paxton as Maddie (20's) **January Jones as Current Maddie (30's, 40's and 50's) *Sarah Gilman as Miranda Hicks, Alex's close friend **Kristina Pimenova as Young Miranda **Leah Catherine Thompson as Teen Miranda **Zoë Kravitz as Miranda (20's) **Lacey Chabert as Miranda (30's) **Ally Sheedy as Current Miranda *Piper Curda as Helen Liu, Alex's frenemy **Zhang Ziyi as Helen (30's) **Lucy Liu as Current Helen *Ross Lynch as Dewey Hicks, Miranda's twin and Maddie's first love interest but he has feelings for Helen. He dies in 1991 when saving his pregnant wife, Helen from a pole, he gets impaled. **Jason Drummer as Young Dewey **Andy Samberg as Dewey (30's) **Jim Carrey as Dewey (as a ghost) *Shailene Woodley as Aimee **Katherine Heigl as Aimee Fitzgerald *Ava Kolker, Ryan Newman and Debby Ryan as Young Stella **Alyson Hannigan as Stella *Marielle Jaffe as Mary Holmes **Jaclyn Smith as Older Mary *Peyton Clark as Andrew Van Pelt, Alex's frenemy turned true friend **Kyle Harrison Brietkopf as Young Andrew **Miles Teller as Andrew (20's) **Ian Somerhader as Andrew (30's) **Kevin Bacon as Older Andrew *Olivia Holt as Stefanie Andrews, Alex's former girlfriend turned friend and Andrew's love interest **Katie Silverman as Young Steffie **Nikki Reed as Steffie (20's) **Oliva Wilde as Steffie (30's) **Kyra Sedgwick as Older Steffie *Austin North as Brendan Wyatt, Alex's friend who is using a wheelchair because he is hit by a train on the legs **Flynn Morrison as Young Brendan **Diego Boneta as Brendan (20's) **Chris Pratt as Brendan (30's) **Steve Carell as Older Brendan Supporting *Tim Robbins as Mayor Richard Carter **Adam West as Older Mayor Carter *Nikolaj Waldau-Coster as Charles Fitzgerald **Bryan Cranston as Older Charles *Kira Kosarin as Mellisa Mendes, Alyssa's sister **Melissa Rauch as Older Mellisa *Caitlin Carmichael as Nikki Van Pelt, Andrew's sister **Sarah Paulson as Older Nikki *George Clooney as Harry McKinley **Regis Philbin as Older Harry *Jennete McCurdy as Charlotte Jones, Alyssa'a roommate and friend **Lauren Holly as Older Charlotte *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Mickey "Mickey Mouse" Jones, Charlotte's brother **Michael J. Fox as Older Mickey *Christopher Mintz- Plasse as Nick Davis **Connor Corum as 10 year old Nick **Tobey Maguire as Nick Davis (older) *Maiara Walsh as Claire Davis **Lizzy Greene as 10-year old Claire **Sofia Vergara as Older Claire *Martin Freeman as Thomas Watson, Alex's real father **Domhall Gleeson as Tom (flashbacks) **Ian McKellen as Older Thomas *Kate Beckinsale as Andie Watson, Tom's wife **Emma Watson as Andie (flashbacks) Antagonists *William H. Macy as Principal Edgar Rooney, the secondary antagonist *Katherine Heigl as Linda Fitzgerald, the tertiary antagonist *Shailene Woodley as Jenna "Creepy Jenna" Thompson **Katherine Heigl as Jenna (30's) **Allison Janney as Jenna (50's) *Burt Ward as Uncle Wyatt, Alex's deceased uncle. *Eugene Simon as Peter, Alyssa's abusive boyfriend **Connor Fielding as Young Peter **Leo Howard as Teen Peter Trivia *It will be 157 mins. long. (181 mins. in Extended DVD version) *It will be released in November 15, 2017. *Rated PG-13 for crude and sexual humor and content, language, a comic violent image, alcoholic use and some drug references - all involving teens. *12A certificate *The reason why Maddie is stuck at age 37 because of an incident, allusing The Age of Adalaine. *The Pitch: Addicted to Love, Valentine's Day and He's Just Not That Into You meets Stand by Me, New Year's Eve and Letters to Juliet Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links *The Untold Story of Alex Fitzgerald and Tony Smith in Ideas Wiki Main Cast Gallery Joey Rooney in Wheels of Anger 6; I Just Stole Your Car.jpg|Alex Fitzgerald Cherrypurplecheer.jpg|Alyssa Mendes Liv.and.Maddie.S02E01.Premiere.A.Rooney.iT1080p-22-25-53-.PNG|Maddie Fitzgerald TSW (7).jpg|Alex (20's) TSW (2).jpg|Alyssa (20's) 2015 Johnny Storm.jpg|Tony (20's) Cheap-thrills-sara-paxton.jpg|Maddie (20's) Justin Long image Drag me to Hell (1).jpg|Alex (30's) Rachel-mcadams-about-time.jpg|Alyssa (30's) MATTHEW-BRODERICK-26-10-10-kc.jpg|Older Alex (cameo) Notes *The dance scene is similar to Fifty Shades of Grey and Thinking Out Loud. The song Earned It is also from the OST of Fifty Shades of Grey. *There is a parody of Family Guy episode, Grumpy Old Men and the video of Criminal by Fiona Apple when Alex wears a spaghetti strapped-shirt, wig, white skirt and boots and sings "Criminal" by Fiona Apple. It was a tribute for Cyndi Lauper. *Alyssa's voice is based on Lois Griffin. Quotes Teen Maddie scares Teen Alex *(Knock the door sound) *Teenage Alex (voice): Maddie? *(Serious music) *(Teenage Alex open the door open the door) *Teenage Alex (sound): Maddie? *(Water drop sound) *(Teenage Alex walk upstairs slowly) *(Alex pants) *Teenage Alex: Maddie? Maddie? *Teenage Maddie: Boo! *(Alex screams) *Teenage Alex: You scared me! *Teenage Maddie: I scared you because I'm making a prank. *Teenage Alex: Why you! *(Alex and Maddie fight) *Linda: What the hell is going on in here? *Both: We did it! *(Alex and Maddie point each other) *Linda: Alright and go back to your room right now! *(Alex and Maddie walk) *(Shows title logo) Alex and Alyssa first meet each other The prom scene Alex and Alyssa meet again Alyssa singing "Get Outta My Way" *Brenda: Alyssa. *Alyssa: Yes? *Brenda: Go out there and be a perfect singer. *(Audience (including Alex) cheers) *Mayor: And now, here is Ms. Alyssa Mendes. *(Alyssa guitars) *Alyssa (singing): What's the worst thing that could happen to you? Take a chance tonight and try something new. You're getting boring. You're all so boring, and I don't recognize the zombie you're turning 'to. Don't worry cause tonight I got you. You can take a seat, do what you normally do. I'm about to let you see. This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs. Leave you, move on To a perfect stranger You talk I walk Wanna feel the danger See me with him and it's turnin' you on Got me saying getting me back it'd be another song Get outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way Way outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way *(Piano pop beat playing) *Alyssa (whispers): What the hell? *Brenda: Nothing! *Alyssa: Forget it! Now I got a taste I wanna explore. Ain't going to waste, no not anymore. You're going hard now, to win my heart but. So many times now, you've been comin' up short. Don't worry cause tonight I got you. You can take a seat do what you normally do. I'm about to let you see. This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs. Chorus Leave you, move on To a perfect stranger You talk I walk Wanna feel the danger See me with him and it's turnin' you on Got me saying getting me back it'd be another song *Tony: She really is a great singer and where are you going, Alex? *Alex: You really don't care. Get outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way Way outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way No I ain't going home cause I wanna stay, but I won't be alone no how no way. Now I've showed you what I'm made of. This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs. Chorus Leave you, move on To a perfect stranger You talk I walk Wanna feel the danger See me with him and it's turnin' you on Got me saying getting me back it'd be another song Get outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way Way outta my way Got no more to say He's takin' your place Get outta my way The beach party scene Alex proposes to Alyssa Alex and Alyssa wed *(Wedding song playing) *(Tony, Maddie, Stefanie and Andrew cry) *(Alyssa's mom cries and sneezes and Helen sneezes) *Priest: Alex, would you take this lawfully wedded girl to be your wife? *Alex: I do. *Priest: Alyssa, would you take this lawfully wedded man to be your husband? *Alyssa: I do. *Priest: If anyone objects.. *Uncle Wyatt: I object because they plan to marry because she is pregnant! *(Everyone gasps) *Alyssa: Well, It's not true and it's a joke. And please throw him out. *Brenda: It was all a prank? *Alyssa: Uh-huh. *Brenda: Crap. *(Tony and Andrew carry Wyatt, then throws him, and groans and murmurs) *Priest: Sorry about that crazy guy incident and by the power vested in me by the state of Chicago, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. *(Alex and Alyssa kiss) *(Alex and Alyssa run and crowds throw some flower petals) *(Alex and Alyssa goes into the car) *(Shows a sign on the back of the car, saying "Just Married" in the top and "To a Protestant Whore") on the bottom. Who Wants Chowder scene *Alex: Alright, you guys, I got eight crates of ipecac from Herbert, all on my tab. Now whoever goes the longest without puking gets the last piece of pie in the fridge. Andrew, Tony, and Brendan drink the bottles Okay, here we go. pause How's everybody doin'? *Andrew: Good. Good so far. *Tony: Alright, alright. *Brendan: Nothing yet. *Alex: Cool, cool. You know, I don't know if any of you guys have had that pie yet, but that's...that is some tasty stuff. That's from the bake sale that Lois—HULLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!! *Tony: Ooh, one down, I know someone who won't be having an...BLEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Brendan: I'm startin' to feel funny. *Andrew: Well, I feel fine, I guess I'm gonna...HUHLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Brendan: Oh, boy! That means I win! I get to eat...HULEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Tony: LEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh...Oh, God, why didn't anybody tell me—HULLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Alex: Oh, my God, my insides are on fir—LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!! *Tony: No, please...no more...no more, ma....LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Brendan: Alex, I'm scared! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!! *Andrew: Get the phone! Call nine-one-o—HULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!! *Alex: Alyssa! Alyssa, Alyssa, get in he...HULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!! *Andrew: Okay. I think it's all gone. I think pthat...HULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!! *Tony: I don't want it I don't want a not...HULLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!! *Andrew: Alex, I need you to hold my ears a...LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!! *Alex: LEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Andrew: BLEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! vomiting stops for a bit, and the whole living room is covered in puke. Alyssa comes into the room with a cooking pot *Alyssa: Who wants chowder? *Alex, Brendan, Andrew and Tony: HUUULLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!! Peter and Alyssa fight Cutaway Gags Reception The film recieved mixed reviews. It holds a 98% "fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Category:2017 films Category:Romance films Category:Comedy-Drama films Category:Comedy films Category:Upcoming films Category:Coming-of-age films